kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon, formerly known as Arthur Pearson is Power Rider Beetle, the main protagonist of Power Rider S.W.A.R.M. History Arthur (born "Arthur Pearson") lived a typical, happy childhood with his parents until they were murdered and impersonated by mimetic, extraterrestrial creatures known as Worms. He would eventually find himself under the care of his grandfather who would continued to raise him as "Arthur Pendragon" alongside his step-sister Ava. Through unknown means, Arthur would discover that his family survived through a previously unknown sister named Gwen. In an attempt to meet her, Arthur was caught in the calamity caused by the Meteor Strike. At the site, he witnesses the Worms that mimicked his parents injured and desires to kill them to avenge his real parents, but instead he realized that his biological sister, Gwen, was born through the Worm and decides not to kill them. Later, however, the unstable rubble collapses on Arthur and the copied Pearson family, killing the Worms with Arthur injured, attempting to extend his hand out to Gwen. During this, incident, an alternate timeline Arthur Pendragon gives young Arthur the S.W.A.R.M Belt and tells him to put it on. Younger Arthur puts on the belt, granting him enhanced strength and durability as he reaches out to Gwen and saves her. After the incident, Arthur grew up raising Ava while training. Knowing that one day he would be able to put that belt to good use. He meets Michael Stone, a young man he met walking through the park. The young man had his wallet stolen by a mugger and tells him that he's the man who walks down the path of heaven. Arthur would become Beetle when Michael attempts to be Beetle due to Arthur also having a S.W.A.R.M Belt much to the lathers surprise. Personality He is the user of the B.U.G(Bioelectric Utility Gear) Beetle Model. Arthur is a 19-year old man and extremely strong, which allows him to do several things others cannot. He believes his the man who is "Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything". He likes playing by his own rules, but he never forgets zen-like phrases which he has learned from his Grandfather. Arthur, ofter does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. Arthur does not attend college, but he does have a small job of teaching people karate. Despite having his martial arts talents, he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. Arthur stays in a big home with his little sister, Ava. He loves cooking and seems to have an interest in Michael's co-worker, Gwen. As a result, he is a regular customer at the Bistro la Johnson. Because of his abilities and outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, Arthur comes off as rude, cocky and exceedingly arrogant. This was the primary reason why he has few to no friends in the first place. However, behind this unlikable personality is the caring emotions he has for humanity as a whole and his sisters especially. Deep down, Arthur is essentially a good person with a very strong sense of justice and morality who is always more than willing to help those in need, in one way or the other. Those who are closest to him, Michael, Gwen and Ava know this, and that he can always be trusted to do the right things in the end. His feelings for his two sisters are among the few things that can break his serious demeanor, as Gwen is also Arthur's little sister. This is sometimes shown humorously such as when Evie states that she has a lover. He possesses an uncanny ability to see through the Worms' disguises as well as detect if there are any nearby without the use of any devices. Arthur acts quite mercilessly against Worms, saying that as long as they are Worms, they will be destroyed. While this may seem slightly cruel, this is pretty justifiable as the Worms kill numerous people including Arthur's parents. He does however seem to make an exception if he feels it`s right as he spares Gwen's life. By his own words, he only shows no mercy to those who are a threat to humanity only. This does however, show that he can make hard and seemingly cruel decisions when he feels the need to. This side of Arthur is somewhat questionable for a Main Rider as he once tried to kill Michael when he found out Gwen's identity as a worm before being convinced not to. Despite this, Michael is still Arthur's most trusted friend, and they support each other in times of need. Powers and Abilities Arthur has been called a "first-rate human" he has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. One of his most noticeable traits is his ability to stay calm and collected during any battle, which has allowed him to win virtually every battle he has been in. Skill * Hand-to-hand Expertise: Arthur is a master of hand-to-hand combat, being able to swiftly overpower most Worms and even other S.W.A.R.M Riders with ease. In fact, even when untransformed, he is capable of fighting just as effectively as ever. ** Master Weaponary: Arthur is proficient in handling any weapon. He knows how to best make use of a weapon's properties, as shown when he uses his Hyper Beetler to counter Cassis Worm's time-stopping ability. * Skilled Leader: Despite preferring to work alone, Arthur is a capable leader when the situation requires. He leads the Shadow troopers into victory against Worms, and his leadership ability is instrumental in the mission to stop Worms from killing the humans. * Stealth Expert: Arthur is able to sneak at the back of people without being noticed. Furthermore, he is able to sneak behind Eliza (who is supposedly a trained S.W.A.R.M agent) and leaves without any trace'.' * Polylingual: '''Arthur can speak many languages, including French and Japanese. * '''Tactican: '''Arthur has been able to catch the Cassis Worm - who has the ability to freeze time - off-guard through various tactics. * '''Skilled Chef: '''Arthur has consistently proven himself to be an exceptional cook, having been taught by his grandfather and secretly self learning from Antons's cooking book. His cooking ability is rivaled only by Anton and Gwen. Weakness * '''Red Shoes System: '''Despite having a great mental control, if Arthur never let B.U.G Beetle Model to fight plenty amount of Worms, Arthur will be forced to fight anyone in front of him. * '''Overprotective: '''If Arthur ever notice if any of his sister is endangered, Arthur will lose his calm and act recklessly to face the problem. Power Rider Beetle The Beetle Model allows Arthur Pendragon to transform into Power Rider Beetle. As with all of the B.U.G Models, Beetle has two basic forms that he can transform into. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. *'Rider Weight': 132 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Lifting Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.9 sec. Beetle's Armored Form is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. Due to the heavy armor, Armored Form offers strong defensive but low offensive capabilities. This is Beetle's default form, until he flips the "horn" on the B.U.G Beetle Model, like a switch, to initiate the Cast Off command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," which when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his body, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the ejected armor parts and revealing the sleeker Rider Form. It is shown to be possible for Armored Form to be bypassed altogether, by flipping the horn immediately after placing the B.U.G Beetle Model on the belt before the armor materializes. When Beetle switches the horn on the B.U.G Beetle Model back to its original position, it will initiate Put On sequence, where all of the extra armor reattaches to him, restoring Armored Form either partially or completely. The Armor of Armored Form consists of the following parts: *'Beetle Receiver' is the V-shaped horn on the forehead, usually has more than four times the hearing ability of a person, listens to sounds in the range of 16 Hz to 120 thousand Hz, and can even hear a needle falling 5 km ahead. *'Manipulator Arm' is the silver armor supported and reinforced by HP Pod, it is possible to continue to lift with heavy load even with heavy objects of 25 tons for a long time. *'Lung Slit' is the black shoulder tip that take in air. Gas is separated, converted into high-compression oxygen, and the oxygen concentration in the body is made up, and make Oxygen Value spreads throughout the body. Only activated by qualified person can make him to be able to use the Power Rider System freely. *'Beetle Exclusive S.W.A.R.M Mark' *'Enhanced Chest' hidden inside the Armor, stores high compressed oxygen which can be operated freely for more than 10 hours even above 5000 m above sea level. In Armored Form, Beetle Horn is stored and isolated in chest. *'Masked Armor' is molecularly coupled by electric force called . Also, by Cast Off, the armor can blow off at the initial speed of 2000 m/s and can give damage to enemies nearby. Appearances: S.W.A.R.M Episode 1-9, 11-13, 15-49 - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Rider Kick': 19 t. Beetle's Rider Form is the sleeker and more offensive-based form. This form resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle, which Beetle is named and themed after. In this form, Beetle has access to the Clock Up command, enabling him to move freely through the flow of time to match the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Beetle can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick. Beetle Rider Form has three known variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. Rider Form consists of the following parts: *'Beetle Horn' has the same capabilities with Armored Form's Beetle Receiver. Also, when charged up with the B.U.G Beetle Model, it receives a wave and glows red. *'O Signal' senses the disturbance of the space-time at the same time as a Worm doing Clock Up and informs it to Beetle. *'Bourne Shell Met' *'Compound Eye' has a field of view to instantaneously identify targets 2 km away covering the wide angle of 130 degrees in all directions. Moreover, enemies can be identified by fluoroscopy with X-rays, neutron rays, and infrared rays even in hidden objects and darkness. *'Beetle Breast' *'Sign Suit' *'Rider Armor' *'Rider Balm' *'Full Throttle' *'Rider Stomper' Appearances: S.W.A.R.M Episode 2-49 - Hyper= Hyper Form 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm. *'Rider Weight': 102 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Hyper Rider Kick': 30 t. Beetle is able to access Hyper Form, a stronger version of Rider Form. Accessed through the B.U.G Hyper Beetle Model, Arthur transforms into this form via Hyper Cast Off. In Hyper Form, Beetle also has access to Hyper Clock Up, an even faster version of Clock Up able to time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The extent of Beetle's time travel is currently unknown, but he has been shown traveling up to seven years in the past. Beetle is also able to take objects back in time along with him. He is also equipped with jets on his back, the flames of which resemble insect wings, which he can use to fly. Beetle was shown to be able to fly through space, and the jets had enough power to move a meteor far larger than him. This form's finisher is the Hyper Kick which is activated by first pulling the Hyper Beetle's horn before performing the usual process for the Rider Kick. Appearances: S.W.A.R.M Episode 34-47, 49 }} Equipment Device * B.U.G Beetle Model- Beetle's transformation device * S.W.A.R.M Belt- Beetle's transformation Belt * S.W.A.R.M Deploy Gun-A device that deploys minidrones * B.U.G Hyper Beetle Model- Beetle's transformation device to become Hyper Form Weapons * Beetle Kunai Blaster- Beetle's personal weapon * Perfect B.U.G- Beetle Hyper Form's personal weapon Vehicle * Beetle Cycle- Beetle's Rider Machine Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Power Riders Category:S.W.A.R.M Riders Category:Power Rider S.W.A.R.M Category:S.W.A.R.M Characters